Story Of Hope
by Saya Usagi
Summary: [Yuri] La manipulation est un jeu pour certains, mais pour Luka, c'est ainsi qu'elle va réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle veut : Miku.


Me revoilà avec un autre Luka x Miku ! Celui-là je l'avais déjà écrit, suffisait juste que j'le copie. J'avais un peu la flemme, vue la longueur, mais bon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Dans cette histoire je m'y identifie un peu. Je sais que parfois, seul l'espoir nous permet d'atteindre certains but, aussi vain et inutile puisse paraître l'espoir, n'abandonnez jamais ce que vous souhaitez de tout votre coeur, battez-vous jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Story of Hope**

« La manipulation fait le bonheur de l'un, comme le malheur de l'autre. Qui est bon, qui est mauvais ? »

~ watch?v=9DO3M23XnRE&list=PLC7AC2030C4CD5FC1

Le réveil difficile, après un long week-end de sortie avec ses deux amies d'enfance : Luka & Rin, Miku dont les yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir fut réveillé par une sonnerie qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Ce n'était pas le réveil du matin, mais celui conçu pour 5 minutes après la fin des cours.

Elle était assez flemmarde, et par conséquent elle avait des lacunes plus grandes que les autres de par son travail personnel chez elle. Ses notes toujours supérieures aux autres, sans jamais se donner trop d'effort. Elle se permettait de dormir, et se faisait souvent réveillé par Luka quand ce réveil ne lui était pas suffisant.

L'envie de revoir ses amies la poussa à se lever, et elle se dépêcha de les attendre sur le pavillon à l'entrée de leur bâtiment. Regardant sans cesse son portable pour scruter l'heure comme en attente d'un moment fatidique, elle voyait les minutes défiler, une à une. Inquiète, elle se dirigeait vers la salle du conseil des élèves dont Luka était présidente. Elles seraient sûrement là, se disait Miku en s'empressant. Parfois l'empressement devient une arme à sa propre destruction, et ceci allait être le cas pour elle.

Marchant avec une certaine vélocité, elle arriva, et vit au travers de la porte entrouverte par mégarde. La tête penchant d'une curiosité mortelle, elle vit les lèvres de Rin se poser sur celle de Luka qui était assise sur une chaise, avec Rin sur ses jambes.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, ne comprenant pas la situation dans laquelle elle s'était embarqué, des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue remplissaient sa peau d'un liquide acide, et répugnant engloutissait son visage, mais elle ne savait pas la raison de ses sanglots.

Cependant elles avaient entendu un bruit, mais Miku qui avait glissé avant de pouvoir s'enfuir, n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre disparu. Luka regarda Rin qui lui souriait bêtement, et lui attrapa la gorge.

« On devrait aller réveiller Miku, elle nous attend.

- Mais… Laisse-la dormir encore un peu, implorait presque Rin étouffée.

- Allons-y », ajouta Luka fermement.

Elle lâcha sa gorge, et d'un simple regard Rin quitta les jambes de Luka, plutôt triste. Lorsqu'elles sont allées dans la salle de classe de Miku, malheureusement, leur si précieux « amie » n'était plus là. Luka dont le calme avait souvent pour souveraine, se laissait depuis ce baiser, emporter par une rage qui la consumait intérieurement. Elle sentit qu'à cause des actes irréfléchis de Rin, cette barrière qui la séparait de la colère allait se briser, et exploser en mille morceaux, blessant qui voudrait l'être se trouvant à côté d'elle.

« Par ta faute, elle a eu marre d'attendre ! cria Luka en serrant les poings.

- Mais Luka…

- Je rentre. A demain.

- Tu ne me raccompagne pas ? »

Luka qui marchait déjà en direction de la porte menant à l'extérieur, elle lui jeta un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce regard était la réponse à sa question d'une façon des plus dérangeante et effrayante qui puissent être.

Miku qui ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver en marchant en direction de sa maison, elle se questionnait en se demandant s'il était possible qu'elle soit en train de rêver. Elle aurait aimé se voiler la face, croire que tout ce qu'elle a vu était une erreur, quelque chose arriver par pur hasard. Les mains moites à ce genre d'idée, le corps réagissant d'une façon inconnu, elle cherchait en elle, la réponse à cette attitude.

Se jetant sur son lit comme un déchet se lancerait dans une décharge, le poignet contre ses cheveux, elle sentit son portable vibrer. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'auteur de ce message, elle vit que c'était Rin, son « amie ».

« Miku, pourquoi tu nous as pas attendus ? »

Soupirant, elle n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Mais son portable se mit de nouveau à vibrer, Rin l'appelait. Elle décrocha et répondit à contrecœur.

« Miku ! s'exclama la voix enjouée de Rin.

- Rin ?

- Tu as eus mon message ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

- Désolé ! On a pris trop de temps à venir te réveiller…

- Vous étiez sûrement occupés, ce n'est rien, répondit Miku avec sarcasme.

- Mais non. On s'occupait de la paperasse habituelle, expliquait Rin sans aucune honte à lui mentir de la sorte.

- D'accord. Je vais te laisser, je suis fatigué.

- Repose-toi bien ! A demain. »

Sans même lui répondre, Miku raccrocha. Elle ne cherchait pas à poser de question sur sa relation avec Luka, mais un « Sale garce » lui échappa de ses lèvres pures. Cacher des choses à ceux qu'on prétend aimer depuis des années, et avec qui on passe ses journées entières… Est-ce se foutre de la gueule du monde, ou bien créer une barrière de protection ? Lorsqu'on pense protéger ceux qu'on aime, on finit par maladresse par les blesser. L'intention était bonne, mais la finalité est infernale.

Après une douche, elle alla se coucher sans même penser à dîner. Quand son portable se mit de nouveau à vibrer, elle vit que c'était Luka. Son cœur se mit à battre contre son gré, elle décrocha, la gorge nouée.

« Miku ? Désolé si je te réveille. Mais je voulais te parler, disait la voix de Luka d'un ton envoûteur.

- D-De quoi ? bégaya Miku en lâchant presque son portable.

- Tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quand ? feignit –elle.

- Miku…

- J'y étais oui, et alors ?! craqua Miku.

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-A propos de ?

- Votre relation amoureuse.

- On ne sort pas ensemble. Ne mélange pas les choses.

- Je ne peux pas mélanger ce que l'on n'a jamais pris la peine de me dire ! » cria Miku en colère avant de raccrocher.

Éprise de colère après lui avoir raccroché au nez, elle enfouissait sa tête dans son oreiller. Luka rongé par la culpabilité se laisse tomber à terre, souffle un bon coup, et serre les poings. Elle repense exactement à pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Rin. Ses sentiments pour Miku étaient plus forts, enfin, ils auraient dû être plus forts que tout. Qui avait la plus grande faute ?

~ watch?v=6mdBqo9vs9w

Le lendemain, lorsque Miku croise Luka, elle s'en approche pour lui parler sans doute d'hier soir, mais comme sortit de nulle part, brisant cette rencontre entre les deux jeunes demoiselles ; Kaito, un charmant jeune homme connu pour son charisme et sa fortune interpelle Miku.

Plusieurs fois, elle a été sa convoitise. Il voit en elle un intérêt « procréatif ». Il la voulait. Quand une personne qui est habitué à tout avoir ne parvient pas a ses fins, il persiste jusqu'au bout. Tel était Kaito envers Miku.

Cette attention particulière qu'il porte à cette jeune fille à couettes cyan ne laisse jamais Luka de marbre. Miku avait un bon parti mais… elle aimait celle-ci depuis près d'un ans dans un douloureux silence qui la contraignait à disparaître à chaque fois que ce prince charmant des temps modernes, s'approchait, lanterne à la main, proposer à Miku un chemin aux tapisseries dorées.

« Bien le bonjour ma chère Miku, s'empressa de dire Kaito en souriant.

- Bonjour Kaito, répondit Miku qui n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Ça va, répondit-elle froidement.

- Pourrions-nous parler de…

- Non, coupa-t-elle.

- Mais je n'ai même pas finis ma phrase !

- NON ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix ! »

Miku qui avait pour réputation d'être gentille, et aimable était dans une colère noire. Elle venait tout juste de péter les plombs. Laissant Kaito bouche-bée, il ne fit que prononcer « Encore plus mignonne quand elle est en colère ». En pleine jouissance sur une colère dont il ignorait tout, il continua sa route, en sachant qu'elle finirait bien par se calmer tôt ou tard. Le masochisme pouvant atteindre certain point n'inquiétait point ce jeune homme qui aimait à se faire engueuler pour rien par une telle beauté.

Rin vit Miku, et l'interpella. Miku tenait fermement sa sacoche, prête à la fracasser contre ce joli minois – entre naine, elles allaient pouvoir se tabasser sans tricherie -. Elle passa comme toujours ses bras autour des hanches de Miku. D'un ton glaciale, elle lui demanda : « Tu enlaces aussi Luka de cette façon ? »

Rin recula, légèrement nerveuse, elle la regarda.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je vous ai vus hier.

- J-Je peux tout t'expliquer.

- Nous sommes soi-disant les meilleures amies depuis l'enfance, et vous vous fichez de moi sous mon nez ?! s'égosilla Miku.

- Miku, murmura Rin la tête baissée.

- Vous me donnez envie de mourir », cracha Miku pleine de franchise.

Rin ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni comment arranger les choses face à une telle colère pleine de raison, se contenta de se taire. Sur son dos pesait une épée de Damoclès prête à la transpercé à n'importe quel moment si elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser car elle avait tout gâché. Elle savait depuis le début que cela devait arriver, mais elle voulait rendre Luka heureuse, qu'elle aille mieux. Elle a toujours su que Luka aimait Miku plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Mais elle savait aussi que toutes les trois, elles étaient des bombes à retardement. Plus les années passaient, et plus le champ de mine affectif qui régissait dans leur souvenir devenait dangereux à parcourir. Aujourd'hui, Miku avait poussée Rin sur une mine, et l'explosion avait eu lieu. Elle n'attendait d'ores et déjà plus rien de bon dans cette journée.

Miku, frénétique, cherchait Luka. Elle voulait l'affronter de face. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui faisait si mal. Elle avait mal, les ronces de l'incompréhension emprisonnaient son cœur fragile dans une prison de colère. Cette jeune fille douce avait perdu contrôle d'elle-même à cause de la trahison, les mensonges, et l'illusion. Cependant, ses recherches ne menèrent à rien. Elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et vit sur sa table un petit bout de papier, plié soigneusement en deux.

« Viens me voir dans la salle du conseil après les cours. » Luka~

Miku n'allait pas rater cette occasion, mais tourmenté pendant les cours par l'image de ses deux-là, elle s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau de son poignet y laissant des marques.

Lorsque l'heure advint, Miku dont le cœur se tordait dans tous les sens, alla au point de rendez-vous. Elle vit Luka dos à elle, attendant celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle s'approche, ses mains comme attiré tel un aimant vers son corps, désirait l'enlacer, et se coller à elle, la sentir, et l'embrasser… Ne comprenant pas ce désir, Miku murmura le nom de Luka comme par désespoir pour être sortie de ce fléau qui l'entrelaçait dans sa grande solitude. Elle était au point de craquer et de l'enlacer, mais Luka se retourna.

« Ah, te voilà. Avant que tu ne t'égosille en me traitant de tous les noms, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme si tu étais jalouse ? »

Perdant tout son courage pour vouloir l'affronter, face aux paroles de Luka, elle se mit à rougir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle voulait juste détourner son regard du sien. Parfois, nos sentiments nous leurrent, nos craintes nous enivrent, et le désir se transforme en une chose difforme qui s'appelle feindre ce qui n'est pas. Les gens sont amis, ça leur suffit amplement, pourtant, ils veulent plus. On refrène nos passions, et à trop attendre, notre bonheur s'en va sur d'autres rivages à la recherche de ce qu'on s'entête de ne pas donner. Ne trouvant pas quoi répondre, Miku lança son sac sur Luka qui se le prit en pleine poire. Elle tomba à terre, et Miku accouru, effrayé rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle se soit blessé. Accroupie, Miku ne cessait d'appeler Luka, très apeurée. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, couché à terre, ouvrit les yeux encore un peu sonné.

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi… Même si tu m'as caché pour toi et Rin.

- Tu vas te marier avec Kaito de toute façon, ça change quoi ?! demandait Luka en fixant Miku, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Et qui as dit que j'allais me marier ?! Arrête de faire des conclusions hâtives !

- Et toi pourquoi tu es jalouse de Rin ?!

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Donc si tu n'es pas jalouse, pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu l'étais ? Tes mots et tes actes ne sont pas en accords Miku.

- Quand je vous ai vus… J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser sans que je sache pourquoi » avoua-t-elle la main sur son cœur.

Luka qui fixait toujours Miku, la tire sur elle. Elle l'enlace, et les bras de Miku inertes ne savaient plus comment bouger. Mais son cœur, quant à lui, battait une longue chamade intraitable. Elle n'avait jamais ressentis cela auparavant, à la découverte de nouvelles sensations, cupidon s'enflammait et tourmentait les cœurs de flèches empoisonnées qui prenaient tant de temps à faire effet que l'amour devenait du poison aux yeux des premières victimes.

Miku cherchait à s'enfuir, mais son désir de rester contre Luka était plus fort que tout.

« Tu ne fuis pas, ou plutôt tu ne veux pas ? demanda Luka.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! » se plaignait Miku en tournant le regard.

Luka savait au fond d'elle que Miku ressentait quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'assumer. Avait-elle peur ? Mais de quoi ? Luka décida de mettre les choses au clair, sinon elle continuerait de lui en vouloir, et d'être jalouse.

« Pardon d'avoir été avec Rin, dit soudainement Luka. Je lui dirais de mettre fin à tout ça, comme cela, je serais uniquement tienne. »

Miku dont les yeux s'écarquillait à chaque mot que prononçait Luka d'une voix de plus en plus sensuel, et dont les rougeurs assaillaient ses joues imprévisiblement s'échappa de ses bras, s'asseyant à côté du corps étendu de sa victime.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu as bu ?!

- Non, enfin un tout petit peu, faisait Luka après un petit « Hic ».

- Je le savais. Arrête de boire Luka, tu es bête ou quoi ?

- Je dois bien noyer mon chagrin quelque part. »

Miku ne pouvait laisser Luka dans un tel état. Elle décidait de l'emmener chez-elle, et de lui faire prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour calmer ses ardeurs un tant soit peu évidente. Elle lui attrape le bras, et la force à se lever. Luka se tût, et se laissa traîner comme un animal abandonné chez Miku, sans aucune plainte, sans aucun mot.

Elle enleva les vêtements de Luka, observant chaque partie de son corps, les yeux s'enfuyant de leur orbite. Lorsque ses yeux percutèrent les seins de Luka, elle fut étonnée de n'avoir jamais remarqué l'ampleur de leur taille.

« Par contre, tu enlèves tes sous-vêtements toute seule ! » ajouta Miku gênée de cette situation.

Luka s'exécuta, et appela Miku qui se retourna, et la vit totalement nue. Sur l'émotion, Miku resta bouche-bée, la bave pendante. Luka s'approcha, et demanda : « Tu me trouves comment ? ».

Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre estomaqué par une telle beauté. Luka alla se doucher, laissant cette petite voyeuse aux cheveux cyans sur place. Lorsqu'elle finissait par sortir de sa chambre, elle s'assoit sur son lit, se souvenant de sa colère mais particulièrement des mots de Luka. Car même ivre, Luka était plutôt difficile à cerner. Elle soupira, en train de patienter Luka. Elle se mit à regarder au travers du rideau de sa fenêtre les étoiles arborant le ciel d'une splendeur fulgurante.

« Si seulement je pouvais trouver mon étoile », murmura Miku comme pour formuler un vœu.

Derrière sa tête, elle sentit un objet rond, plutôt moelleux dont les pointes effleuraient sa joue avec tendresse. Elle sut immédiatement que c'était Luka, plus précisément les seins de celle-ci. Pour vouloir enlacer Miku de nouveau, sa serviette était tombée à terre. Ses seins nus contre la tête de Miku rendaient celle-ci vulnérable à un arrêt cardiaque.

« Luka, va t'habiller !

- Je dors en sous-vêtements, dit-elle calmement.

- Va au moins les enfiler alors, disait nerveusement Miku.

- Et toi?

- Je dors en pyjama, mais ne change pas de sujet.

- C'est mignon.

- Retourne sous la douche, t'es encore ivre.

- Non je suis consciente

- Q-Quoi ?

- Je faisais juste semblant. Tu es trop gentille pour me laisser ivre non ?

- Manipulatrice…

- Pour Rin aussi.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je voulais juste te rendre jalouse. » avoua Luka en posant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Miku.

Après les aveux de la plus grande, la plus jeune se défait de l'étreinte et la regarde. Elle semblait être atteinte d'une pluie lacrymale incurable. Luka alla chercher ses sous-vêtements qui étaient maintenant secs, et les enfila. Elle laissa Miku piquer les crises qu'elle voulait. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle méritait sûrement d'être détestée.

Luka se coucha à terre, sous le regard ébahit de Miku. Cependant, elle la laissa sans rien dire, et se coucha sur son lit. Cette nuit semblait se promettre longue.

Luka gagnée par l'insomnie, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle attendait un geste de pitié venant de cette jeune fille qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque. Le temps s'écoulait comme un fardeau, et rien ne parvenait à la convaincre que Miku ne tenait pas à elle, et qu'elle aussi ressentait l'envie d'être plus qu'une simple amie.

Elle se leva, et regarda le corps de son amie a moitié recouvert par sa couverture, l'attirance qui existait entre ses deux-là était tel que lorsque la main de Luka frôla la joue de Miku, celle-ci soupira « Luka… ». Étonné, elle recula, et sourit.

« Même en dormant elle pense à moi. »

Elle retourne à sa place à terre, et baisse la tête, assise contre le sol froid, dos au pied du lit où se trouvait la tête de Miku. Bien évidemment, parce qu'elles étaient deux filles, Miku n'allait pas poser ses yeux sur Luka, mais c'était si évident, et pourtant… Luka y croyait encore. Elle avait peut-être raison de s'accrocher à quelque chose d'impossible à atteindre, la vie nous réserve certaines surprises.

« Luka, tu dors ?

- …, elle ne répondit pas, feignant son sommeil malgré son emplacement.

- Luka ! »

Elle sursauta, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Arrête de gémir mon nom.

- Je ne gémis pas ! Je t'appelais juste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ne restes pas sur ce sol froid…

- D'accord. »

Elle n'avait même pas encore entendu Miku lui demander de rejoindre son lit, qu'elle s'était déjà installée à côté de celle-ci. Elle se tourna, dos à Luka pour ne pas croiser ses yeux, ni ses lèvres. Mais celle-ci se colla au dos de Miku, posant la tête de la plus jeune contre ses énormes obus destructeurs, prête à l'assassiner à n'importe quel moment. Ses recouverts d'un simplement soutien-gorge en dentelle noir avait engloutie la pauvre Miku.

« Luka !

- Quoi encore ? se plaignait Luka.

- Perverse.

- Miku ? demanda Luka d'une petite voix.

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant pour enlever sa tête des seins de Luka.

- Je t'aime. »

Luka approcha son visage lentement de celui de son interlocutrice qui était comme perdu dans un autre monde, hypnotiser par un regard doux, et leurs lèvres finirent par se percutés. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre sa victime inerte, aux bords d'une mort subite, faisant d'elle une prisonnière de premiers choix. Le cœur palpitant de Miku résonnait en écho avec celui de Luka, exécutant le chant des sirènes prenant aux pièges tous les pauvres damnés croisant leur route dans un vaste océan. Satisfaite du baiser après avoir fait de Miku une prisonnière à ses côtés, elle ferma les yeux, emporté par les poudres capricieuse de Morphée qui ne donnait le sommeil qu'à certains élus de ses rêves prophétiques devenu réalité, tandis que Miku avait attrapé l'insomnie de Luka.

Le lendemain, alors que Miku se douchait en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passé à côté de cette perverse sans remède, et à la façon dont elle avait réussi à s'introduire chez-elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en touchant ses lèvres.

« Tout ça juste pour me dire qu'elle m'aime… Sacré Luka. »

Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, Luka qui était rester devant la porte, l'attendait. Elle lui sourit, mais la porte se referma car Miku avait le cœur éprit d'une course folle vers les abîmes du désir. Elle toque à la porte, et Miku ouvrit après s'être calmé. Elle lui prit la main, et l'attira dans la salle de bain. Luka la regarda, et l'interrogea plutôt surprise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'enfermes ?

- Ce que tu as dit hier soir est vrai ? demanda Miku en baissant la tête.

- Je ne m'amuse pas à attendre plus d'un an pour trouver le courage de te le dire, si c'est dans le but de mentir.

- Un an ?!

- Ça fait un an que je t'aime, je n'ai juste jamais eus le courage de le dire.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demandait Miku en rougissant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre car je suis trop peureuse pour t'avouer mes sentiments. C'est égoïste, je sais.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Les mots sont inutiles. »

Luka se mordit la lèvre inférieure en dévorant Miku du regard, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Miku, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Miku qui ne savait pas quoi faire, se laissa entraîner dans des distorsions sensorielles. Lorsque le baiser s'interrompit car Miku n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle la fixa, encore inerte à cause de l'effet de son baiser, et de ses actes trop cru.

« Je vais me doucher, on a cours. »

Miku ne bougeait toujours pas. Luka se mit à rire, lui enleva sa serviette, se baissa légèrement, et lui mordilla un téton. « Tu comptes rester ici que je te dévore ? »

En ressentant ce mordillement, elle poussa un gémissement suivit d'un « Kya, perverse ! » avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes sans serviette dans sa chambre.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre au lycée, Rin vit Miku marcher à côté de Luka. Elle semblait rire ensemble, puis à un instant la plus grande aux cheveux roses lui prit la main, Miku feins de n'avoir rien vue. Rin savait qu'un jour tout ceci arriverait, oui, la vie est ainsi faite. Certaines gagnent, d'autres perdent. Elle a essayer de donner son bonheur pour en créer un à Luka, totalement en vain. Luka n'aimait que Miku, et elle emmerdait bien le reste du monde.

Rin n'était plus qu'un déchet mit de côté, et gentille utilisé. Elle s'avança néanmoins vers elles, puis elle rejoignit les deux filles faisant d'elle la personne en trop. La honte n'était plus rien pour elle à présent.

« Alors ça va vous deux ?demanda Rin ironiquement. Enfin vue que vous vous tenez la main... »

Luka ignora Rin. Miku regardait Luka, en espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose, car malgré tout, elles étaient amies.

« Désolé, s'excusa Miku en lâchant la main de Luka.

- Rin sait très bien que je t'aime, et cela depuis le début, ajouta Luka. Donc ton sarcasme à la con pour que Miku se sente coupable, tu te le garde !

- Luka, murmurait Miku peinée de la voir dans un tel état. Ne sois pas aussi méchante

- Tu es une amie, et rien de plus. N'oublie jamais la place que tu as, il n'y a pas suffisamment d'espace dans mon cœur pour un parasite tel que toi. »

Après avoir laissé Rin sans ressource pour rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle laissa Miku avec celle-ci, s'en allant a ses occupations au conseil des élèves. Miku la regardait pleurer. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, mais Rin ne voulait pas de sa pitié, et la poussa. Par chance, Miku ne s'écroula pas en perdant l'équilibre, cependant, elle remarqua qu'elle allait perdre Rin car elle était aussi amoureuse de Luka.

Les actes de Luka n'étaient pas des plus saints, elle n'était pas du genre à agir pour les autres, mais pour elle. Malgré cet égocentrisme imposant, Miku sentait quelque chose s'émouvoir en elle pour cette manipulatrice. Car au final, si elle avait agit de façon odieuse envers tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer, c'était pour être avec Miku.

On peut être détestable, dérobé tout jusqu'à plaire a une personne. L'amour rends fou, il aveugle, et donne la vie à qui n'en a jamais réellement eus. Et ainsi, Miku parvint à entendre les raisons qu'avait Luka pour avoir agit de la sorte.

A la pause déjeuner, alors que Miku rejoignait Luka dans une salle de classe vide, Kaito la suivait depuis la sortie des classes. Tel un parasite entravant chacun de ses mouvements, il surveillait celle qu'il voulait faire sienne. Il la salua, mais son empressement lui fit répondre si vite qu'il se sentit ignorer. Il la poursuivait, sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, et lui attrapa le bras. Elle lui demanda d'être relâché, mais il la plaqua contre le mur.

« J'en ai marre d'être ignorer de la sorte ! Qui crois-tu que tu sois ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'y déjà dis non à plusieurs reprises. Ça ne sers a rien d'insister.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas obtenir ce que je désire. »

Luka plutôt inquiète de ne pas voir Miku, décidât de sortir de la salle, à sa recherche. Inquiète pendant sa marche, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de venir. Elle vit a l'en-croisement de la salle, Kaito qui tentait d'embrasser Miku. Elle accouru et poussa celui-ci contre le sol, prince de la débauche et de la force, marginaux des valeurs et du respect. Miku en larmes, se jeta dans les bras de Luka. Elle se cacha derrière son dos.

« Bordel, qui t'es ? Demanda Kaito encore sonné. Merde, un membre du conseil. »

Il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivée. Luka caressa la tête de sa petite Miku, et murmura : « Calme-toi, je suis là. » A ce moment, Miku devina que plus jamais elle ne serait seule, car au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, quelqu'un sera là pour elle. Elles allèrent dans la salle de classe sans plus tarder. Luka s'assoit sur une table, et commence a manger. Miku qui se sentait gênée d'être seule de nouveau avec elle, essaya de manger sans croiser son regard qui ne faisait que l'observer.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé de Kaito, dit Miku timidement.

- Tu me dois quelque chose en échange, ajouta Luka sérieusement.

- Q-Que veux-tu ?

- Ton corps » répondit Luka avec la même expression.

Miku qui mangeait, faillit tout recracher en entendant Luka dire cela. Elle se mit à rire en voyant la tête que faisais Miku, et lui fit comprendre que ce n'était qu'une blague. La plus jeune se mit à bouder en gonflant les joues, puis Luka se leva et caressa sa joue qui se dégonflait à mesure que sa main se déplaçait.

Quelque chose tracassait Luka. Bien qu'elle pouvait caresser Miku, l'enlace ou l'embrasser sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose, elle n'avait pas eus la réponse de sa part sur ses sentiments pourtant si évident. Mais elle ne voulait rien bousculer, même si elle avait peur se prendre un refus qui briserait sûrement son cœur.

Lorsque cette journée se termina, Luka la raccompagna chez-elle. Mais Miku qui était très friande des sucreries l'emmena dans un magasin. Sous son regard toujours protecteur, elle alla acheter plusieurs sucreries différentes avant de sortir. Pendant la plus jeune s'exaltait avec les friandises, elle dit un bout de sucre d'orge à Luka. Elle le prit, attrapa le visage de Miku, et l'embrasse avant de rompre la sucrerie en deux. Miku était encore inerte à cause des actions inattendus de Luka.

« Luka !

- Oui ? Disait-elle enjouée.

- Tu profites toujours des occasions.

- Ça te déplaît ?

- Au contraire. »

Luka lui fit un énorme sourire, et Miku se mit à se plaindre en vain, car elle ne l'écoutait pas râler, mais elle écoutait le doux son de sa voix. Avant que Miku ne se décide à accepter ses sentiments, Luka avait accepté que malgré cela elle resterait a ses cotés. Elle avait une chance sur deux d'être heureuse. Elle préfère attendre que le regretter en laissant tomber. Elle qui connaissait Miku mieux que quiconque, elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à la rendre jalouse pour lui faire tout avouer. Tant qu'elle était aux côtés de celle qu'elle aimait, plus rien ne lui importait.


End file.
